


Star So Bright

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Poetry, War of the Ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2004-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 13:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3769752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A song to Earendil sung by Frodo in Shelob's cave, to help him cope with his fear. It includes a rough translation into Sindarin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Star So Bright

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

Star So Bright

O Eärendil, star so bright  
Jewel of the sky; Lord of Night  
Guide me through perilous ways  
To restore the golden days  
Will thou not bless me?  
So I can set so many free  
Please just see me through  
O Eärendil, who art true


	2. Gil Galadon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A song to Earendil sung by Frodo in Shelob's cave, to help him cope with his fear. It includes a rough translation into Sindarin.

Gil Galadon (sindarin)

A Eärendil [ _Aearondil_ ], gil galadon  
Mîr e menel; fuinhir [ _hîr e fuin_ ]  
Tíra nin trî durmen  
Na heb e malthen aur  
Innas le ú-galu nin?  
Puln penia gwanodon lain  
Tíra nin trî  
A Eärendil, ai thenid

_O Eärendil [the sindarin translation], star of light-great [great light]_  
Jewel [of] the sky; night-lord [lord [of] the night]  
See me through dark-road  
To retain the golden day  
Will thou not-bless me?  
Can-I [I can] set numbers-great [many] free  
See me through  
O Eärendil, who [is] true


End file.
